The Legend Of Zelda: The Midnight Hour
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: You can only defeat evil, so many times.... Twilight Princess spoilers inside
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or it's assets or anything connect to Nintendo apart from thier consoles that everyone can buy.  
I thought this up after completeing Twilight Princess, it is from Link's Point of View.  
Warning: If you haven't played Twilight Princess or haven't finished the game , I would advise against reading this, it contains spoilers that (if you've not completed it) will ruin your enjoyment of the game.

* * *

True evil is never destroyed... it is only ever sealed away...

About three years have passed since I placed the master sword into its resting place, Zelda was rather happy that day that I had taken on and defeated Gannondorf. That day is still fresh in my mind... I lost someone that day...

"Don't worry, I'll handle him" Midna's voice rang in my mind like a doorbell, what she was planning to do I knew to well... she was going to sacrifice herself to defeat Ganondorf.

I turned to Midna and reached out my hand to her, "Come on Midna... we'll take him together!" I called out to her but she just smiled at me. The next thing I knew I was out in the middle of Hyrule field with Zelda.

Zelda turned to me she was scared I could just tell, "W...What happened to Midna?" She whispered frantically. "I don't know" I answered back, The Master Sword shined with a bright yellow light as I looked toward Hyrule Castle, "She must still be in there" I shook with anger, "What's the matter Link?"

I looked to Zelda, "I... I'm upset that she didn't come with us...is all" I whispered to her sadly, "I know..."

All of a sudden I heard a huge explosion from where Hyrule Castle was, "What in the?" I turned to see that the castle was gone and ganondorf was sitting on his horse, holding Midna's helmet-thing.

I glared at Ganondorf, "Light and Shadow... they will all go..." I watched as he rode towards us, an army of his own approaching us, "uh-oh..." Just as that words left my mouth, Zelda started to chant something, "In our hour of need..."

I watched as Ganondorf swing his sword at me, this was it... I closed my eyes... and when I opened them next, I felt no pain... odd... but then I saw Zelda standing in front of me, "Don't worry, Ganondorf can't get us here" Her voice echoed throughout, wherever we were.

"Please Chosen One, Lend us the last of your power" She looked at me with pleading eyes, I looked around and saw all of the light spirits that I had helped on our journey, I then saw light arrows appear in Zelda's hands.

"I will help" I nodded as we appeared on the battlefield again, I noticed I was on my horse, holding onto the Master Sword. Zelda was right behind me with her light arrows and a golden bow, "Keep Ganondorf in your sights, and I'll shoot at him with my Light Arrows"

I nodded and we galloped towards Gandondorf, the next few moments for me were a blur sometimes I got knocked of off my horse, and at others I slashed Ganondorf with the Master Sword. The process that me and Zelda started keep happpening until he fell off of his horse.

"An Impressive Looking Blade" He said as I climbed off of my horse and he started to walk towards me, "To bad it's nothing but that" I pulled the Master Sword out of it's shealth, prepared to go the distance it took to finish Ganondorf off for good.

Gandondorf decided to put up a yellow-ish shield around our battle site, that was fine with me I looked forward to taking him on in a sword fight, "You know that your not going to survive..." His words trailed off as I laughed, "Let's see who outfights who shall we?" He had laid down the challenge and I was accepting that challenge, "Bring it on... Link"

Our swords clashed time after time, parts of my clothing were sliced into but I didn't stop to check the wounds, I kept on fighting him.

I'm sure that the people who had gathered outside of our battlefield were amazed that I could go this long, I was barly hanging on to tell the truth... if I hadn't remembered about Midna in the middle of the battle, I would of given up I think.

Even now the thoughts of that day make me want to go and pull the Master Sword out of it's resting place, just to make sure that Ganondorf doesn't try anything again.

"Link?" I opened my eyes, and there was llia looking over me, "Wha?" I looked around and saw Renado, Zelda and of course Llia looking at me, "You were out cold when I went to get you from the field" Llia told me, "and what's worse, is that you were next to Ganondorf's body as well" Zelda said quietly, "We should probably get someone to check you out Link" Renado said.

I tried to sit up in bed, but was overwhelmed by worlds of pain, "owch!!!" I collapsed on the bed, which caused Llia to press a hand to my forehead, "You've got a bad fevour Link, let me get something cold for it"

I shook my head and then looked down to see Milo and the others looking at me, "Oh man... that must hurt" I looked to my right arm and I could see what they meant, it was covered in blood mostly.

Zelda shook her head, "You were badly beaten up, your just lucky that Llia found you when she did, otherwise you could of gotten killed out there... and what would we do if someone like Ganondorf decided to show up again? We would be sitting ducks!" She sighed and walked out of the room.

Oh man, what in the world happened to me?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter One! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Triforce

Chapter Two! And uh Thanks for the spelling tip Samm, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews! Okay thanks for the spelling tip on Fever Twilight Misery, and thanks to Samm for the spelling on Ilia.

* * *

A few hours later, Ilia came back into the room.

"Hey Link, I found a doctor for you, he'll be here soon" She sat at the end of my bad as I held my head, "What were you dreaming of?"

I shook my head, "It was that battle..." "you mean the one that happened ovr three years ago?"

I nodded, I looked to my right and my arm had been ban up, "I uh..." I looked back to Ilia, "I wrapped something around your arm... to stop the bleeding"

I smiled "Thank you Ilia, I owe you" She blushed, "It's nothing, don't worry about it"

I heard the door open and close, what now? I looked over to my left and saw Zelda and a doctor approaching me, "Well Link, I think the doctor's figured something out... he'll have to check you over though"

I nodded as Ilia and Zelda left the room and the doctor began checking up, "Ummm.. humm... ah yes... okay... yeah...ok.."

He finished the check up and then turned to face the door, "Princess, could you come in here a second?"

Zelda entered the room upon the order, "I think I've found part of the source.." Zelda looked at the doctor with curious eyes, "What is it?"

The doctor started to pull the bandege off of my arm, "Oww!!" That bloody hurt! Damn doctor's... "Link..." I looked to Zelda who was pointing at my arm, "What?" I'm getting worried, what's going on? I sure hope that I don't turn back into a wolf again, looking at my arm... oh damnit...

In my hand was a steaming reminder of the Master Sword and a piece of the Triforce was glowing in that hand, "I think... Ganondorf's done something to you Link"

I was getting really worried now, "W-What d-do you mean?" I asked her worriedly, she however, shook her head "It's something quite deep...something linked to the Triforce and those things you and Midna got..."

I was begining to panic now, what is going on? "W-What?" I looked down and I could see that they had chained me to the bed...why?!? "What are these for? Let me go!"

The Triforce piece that was glowing in my hand glowed even brighter, I could see it was slowly trying to raise out of my hand... I went pale white... Please don't leave me... "It's worse then I thought... send a letter to the desert, addressed to the Twilight Princess and another to the king of the City in the Sky, could you do that for me Ilia?"

I was really starting to get worried, first I notice that my left hand had been bandaged up, next I had all this going on "Please...Princess...let me go..." I could feel the tears but I refused to let them fall, she looked at me with a sad face, don't do that! That's making it worse!

"I'm sorry Link... but I think I'm going to have to remove the Triforce piece of Courage from you" I went even paler, "You can't do that! I was given this by the goddesses!"

My hand began to glow faintly red, I shook my head furiously, "Let me go!!! I don't want to stay here! Let me go!!!" The louder I screamed, the more the piece of courage glowed red. "Link, try to calm down" I shook my head at the Princess, "No! No wonder Ganondorf didn't like you, It was because you were being to eccsentric!!!" I didn't know where that came from... but it had an affect on the Princess... she was staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"Now, release me!!! Before I turn this room into a blood bath, with your blood!!" Zelda shook her head at me, what was happening to me? Well, the more I screamed at her, the more easier it seemed that I would be able to break out of these chains.

Princess Zelda approached my left hand, and put hers over it...like hell I was going to let her just take the power that had saved Hyrule for generations, "Get... your... Hand... off... of... me!!!!" The now red piece of Courage glowed brightly, shattering Zelda's hold on my hand and sent her flying into the wall.

I broke free of the chains and rubbed my wrists, "Link... you attacked...the princess..." I heard Ilia's scared voice, I turned to her and she was shaking in her boots, I could tell, "Ilia..." My voice shocked me, it was a cross between Ganondorf's and mine... no... "Link... I don't know you...do I?"

I snickered at her... I never chuckled...apart from when I took...Ganondorf down... "Don't be stupid" There it was again... that voice...What have you done to me?!?

"Link..." I glanced over to my left and held out my left hand to Zelda... what? both the piece of power and the piece of courage were glowing... no... What happened out in the field?... I honestly don't know...

"Link... what? What's that... is that? The piece of Power?!?!?" I knew something was happening, something that I wasn't going to like, I blasted Zelda out of the window, "Nooo!!!! Link!!!!"

I shook my head, the piece of power faded, I walked up to the window as fast as I could, Ilia was hot on my tail, "Oh...my...god...Link, what have you done?"

I shook my head about three thousand times, I couldn't of killed the Princess... could I? The evidence was all there, Zelda was hanging from a statue of the goddess that was left in the yard of the Castle...dead.

"Link... you know that all of Hyrule will view you the same as Ganondorf now...because you killed the princess..." I shook my head at her, "I didn't!" Ilia tilted her head at me, she was very angry with me...I could tell, "And I thought I trusted you!"

I can't believe this... Ilia hated me... and Hyrule was going to go against me to... no... please no..., "Ilia..." "What!?" I glanced at her, she was very angry... I did just kill the Princess... "I didn't mean to..." "What the hell?!?!"

The piece of wisdom glowed softly in my left hand...right were the piece of power was currently glowing softly, "See? The Triforce is completely in you, What in the hell was all that for? I thought the piece of Courage was enough for you!!?"

I couldn't believe it... but Ilia was right... The Triforce was in my hand...dear god no... what had I done to deserve this?

Ilia lowered her head and sighed, "You had best start going... otherwise you'll be hanged... unless you can give evidence that you didn't kill the princess"  
I lowered my head also, "I'm glad your giving me the chance Ilia.." Ilia rose her head and tilted my head upwards, "Hey... I know you wouldn't really do something like that would you?" I nodded my head to her, "your right, I wouldn't do that..."

Ilia sighed, "You had best get out of here..." She leaned closer to me, "I don't want you dead when I come and find you" I leaned closer to her, closing the gap between us, her cheeks went red and I went slightly red and we pulled away when we needed air and I hugged her, "Go on..." She sniffed, "Get out of here" I nodded and pulled away from her and looked out of the window, and used my helpful tool to latched onto the nearest wall that I could latch onto, "Goodbye for now Ilia" "See you later Link" I pecked her on the cheek as I went out of the window, down the drawbridge and out of the castle town... I'm going to get out to the desert... if Midna destroyed that Mirror... then I can hopefully build another... with help.

The Triforce glowed in my left hand, I knew just how I was going to get to Midna... I just had to get to her now... I wanted to know if there is any chance that I would be able to get Zelda back to life... I hope that Midna can think of something... ohhh.

I hope I can think of a way to re-build that Mirror before the soldiers and the Goron's and the Zora's come after me... otherwise I would have to do something that I really wouldn't want to do.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! 


End file.
